


Every Single Character is a Little Sh*t

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Going into all the different reasons everyone was a little sh*t in the New York special, from said characters point of view.
Kudos: 7





	1. Maybe Tikki isn't that Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a weird thought while re-watching the New York special. Feel free to comment anything you thought I got wrong, or ideas you want to see me try to write about. Planning on doing a chapter for some of the main characters, along with a few of my favorites. Probably won't do any characters that are exclusive to the special itself.

“Who is going to defend Paris while we are in New York for the week?”

That was the question she asked her Chosen. Seemingly innocent, yet fiendish in nature. Tikki knew that one Adrien Agreste was none other than Chat Noir, and considering Marinette had just convinced Gabriel Agreste himself to allow his son to go on the New York trip, Tikki also knew that neither of the usual superheroes would be in Paris. So what was going to happen?

“All taken care of my Tikki.”

Okay, so Marinette had a plan. She expected it to involve Chat, so when the meet up was scheduled, Tikki decided it would be easier to let Chat Noir tell Marinette that he would, in fact, be out of town as well. Tikki hadn’t expected for Chat to not know he was leaving yet.

Now she had a dilemma on her hands. Tikki couldn’t exactly flat out tell Marinette that Chat wasn’t actually going to be able to stay, seeing as how her knowing this information would be suspicious considering Chat Noir himself didn’t know it yet.

Tikki decided to go for a more subtle approach: do nothing and hope for the best. After all, was she supposed to be the kwami of creation and luck?


	2. Luka Couffaine is too Hard on Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka didn't really do anything wrong, but that is not going to stop him from thinking he might've

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka is awesome and I love him, so I had to write a chapter with him overthinking his own words.

“You know what’s important Marinette? That this trip helps you get some Clarity.”

Those were the words that he decided to go with. When Marinette was already on the bus and on her way to New York, his own words gave him pause. Why did he say that? He hoped she didn’t take it the wrong way, because even now as those words swam around inside his brain, he realized that it could be taken as if he expected her to come to some sort of decision. This couldn’t be farther from the truth. He loved Marinette, and knew that she needed time to sort out her feelings, and based on the way she was rambling about Adrien, she was a long ways from figuring anything out at all.

Because in the end, clarity is what he really wanted for her. He wanted her to feel confident in her own choices. He didn’t want to rush said choices. It was really starting to stress him out, making himself think that he might’ve made her think that his trip was end all be all when it came to emotional revelations.

What he needed was something to take his mind off things. As soon as he got home, he took out his guitar. Playing music was always something that was able to help him relax. Today, however, as he plucked the strings, he realized he was playing Marinette’s heart song.


	3. What We Already Know About Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We already know that Plagg is the biggest little Sh*t there is so...

This situation honestly could not be funnier. Here he was, listening to his charge moan about how he was finally allowed to go on this trip, but couldn’t because Ladybug expected him to protect Paris, when in reality, it was Ladybug herself that ended up convincing Adrien’s dad to let him go to New York. Seriously, Plagg was barely keeping himself together. He knew he couldn’t reveal this fact, as neither Ladybug nor Adrien knew of the reality of this entire situation.

So Plagg decided to do what he did best: shirk responsibilities. What he told Adrien was really what Ladybug would want him to tell the awkward teenager that somehow got put in charge of a tiny god of destruction. She was the one that wanted Adrien to go on this trip so badly, so what was the harm in gas-lighting the boy into thinking that nothing bad could come of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic is really just me messing around and having some fun lol

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I have only posted once before and that was months ago on my phone, so I am really not experienced. Also, I know this is really short, but I wanted to have each chapter be based on a single character, meaning that all of them will probably be short because I really don't want to be mean.


End file.
